Many systems and methods for bonding or sealing are application-specific. For example, and for the case of flexible electronics, organic solar cells and organic light emitting diodes, polymer adhesives, swage, or solder are typically employed. Polymer adhesives, however, generally cannot meet the need for oxygen and moisture impermeability of many applications and devices. Further, even if the initial permeability of the polymer is sufficient, over time the polymer will typically degrade and the leak rate will become too high. Also, the use of such low-temperature solder typically causes the heating of the organic semiconductor past its glass transition temperature and decreases its performance and lifetime. In other embodiments, integrated circuits often employ a thermal grease to make thermal contact between heat sinks, processors, and other components. However, such thermal greases often have poor conductivity and little strength. Soldering is employed in some applications, but often requires temperatures that are too high for the components.
Therefore a need exists for low-temperature welding that over comes or minimizes the above-referenced problems.